fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure!
Natuical☼Marina Pretty Cure! (ノーティカル☼マリーナプリキュア！, Nōtikaru☼MarīnaPurikyua!) is the first fanseries created in this wiki by CureBlanc22. It's a water themed fan-series, and the Cures have three forms, their regular Pretty Cure forms in land, their pirate forms for fights that take place on the ships and their mermaid forms for fights that take place underwater. The antagonists of this series are named after famous pirates. Story The dolphin-like mascot, Sonic, ran away from her hometown Sunrise Island to Pacific Port in search of the Legendary Warriors of the Seas, Pretty Cure. Pretty Cure saved Sunrise from the evil "Davy" Johansen and his Flying Vikings and sent them back to Valhalla/Davy Johansen's locker and sealed them away 3000 years ago. However, a mean spirited scientist named Dr. Willy, out of pure hate for humanity, broke out of jail, put on a special suit that helps him survive the deep waters and unsealed the Vikings and used his latest technology to easily colonize Sunrise Island and the inhabitants of the island (like Sonic) retreated to a secret area of Pacific Port. Maria Marina, a tomboyish volleyball player and her two friends, Dawn and Pearl Natsuyume were normal girls until one day while being volunteer lifeguards they saw Sonic call the three girls and told them both of their worlds are in danger but they laughed it off. Later, an evil squid attacked Pacific Port's shorelines and the girls were horrified that their town was attacked, so Dawn and Pearl became Cure Wave and Coral, and Maria had trouble transforming, but when Wave and Coral were getting beat up, she found a way to transform into Cure Seal. The squid monster attempted to retreat after Seal fired an ice ball that forced it to release Wave and Coral but not before it was purified. Now the trio must find other girls to be their partners in order for the Nautical Marina Pretty Cure to defeat the Flying Vikings again and their new buddy Dr. Willy. Characters Pretty Cure Maria Marina/Cure Seal Maria is the leader but the second to get her powers behind the Natsuyume sisters because she had trouble with her transformation. A tomboyish, but shy and reserved girl who goes to Port Pacific Academy who plays volleyball with her friends every weekend, and a rookie synchronized swimming club member in PPA. She is not to shabby in academics either, getting nothing but A's and B's. She LOVES shiny things, especially gold, and she is a collector of anything gold. Dawn Natsuyume/Cure Wave Dawn is the oldest of the Natsuyume sisters by 1 year, and a playful, cheerful and warmhearted girl who goes to Port Pacific Academy and the president of the Seafood Cooking Club there, while her sister Pearl is the vice president. Her parents are fishermen from a nearby rural town. Pearl Natsuyume/Cure Coral Dawn is the youngest of the Natsuyume sisters by 1 year, and a bright girl who likes shiny, colorful things, goes to Port Pacific Academy and the vice president of the Seafood Cooking Club there, while her sister Dawn is the president. Her parents are fishermen from a nearby rural town. ???/Cure Delphin Mascots Sonic Sonic is a dolphin-like mascot who later turns out to be the partner of Cure Delphin. Lighty A bright silver seal-like mascot who is Maria's transformation partner. His Japanese name is Hikari. Ripple A bright pink surfboard-like mascot who is Dawn's transformation partner. Shelly A bright cyan shell-like mascot who is Pearl's transformation partner. Villains Dr Willy Flying Vikings Items Coming Soon Locations Pacific Port Sunrise Island Davy Johansen's Locker (Valhalla) Episodes Coming Soon Trivia Dr. Willy is named after Dr. Wily of the Megaman series, and they are both evil scientists who used a group of people for his own gain (like Dr. Wily did with Dr. Light's robots and Dr. Willy did with the Flying Vikings)